Degreasing mixtures of the above-mentioned type are basically known from practical use. In addition, reference is made to EP 1 757 677 that refers to a dry powder as the degreasing mixture. The dry powder itself can be formed as a mixture of a tectosilicate and a phyllosilicate.
A similar approach is taken according to US 2005/037937 that describes a method for removing oily contaminants on surfaces. To this end, a porous dry powder is sprinkled on the relevant surface. This powder is removed from the surface after adsorption of the hydrophobic components. Further details remain open, however.